


Supernatural or Extraterrestrial

by tinydragon555



Series: Super-Duper Crossover Mayhem [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: Also Barry and Kara hang out change my mind, Fifth-dimensional imps are trouble for everyone, Gen, I hereby dub Supernatural as “Earth- 67” (Catch my drift?), I will not tag by normal standards, Imagine Sam and Dean but not tortured for a day, Kara can open portals now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Kara finds out hopping universes is one of her abilities. This is a surprise to her, but not to the hunters on the other side of the portal. They've dealt with so much crap that this-? This is normal.





	Supernatural or Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to combine two of my favorite series! Hope you Supergirl/Supernatural fans enjoy.

“Oh, crap!”

Kara had to admit, she screwed up.

One moment she's flying the fastest she's ever gone before, coursing through the National City skies like it's the easiest thing she's ever done (And it just may be.). Another moment, she hurls herself through a giant swirly blue portal and into another dimension. Guess she finally cracked the speedster code, even if it was … somewhat not planned.

She halted herself in the air, turning around to the … portal? Which wasn't there. Oh Rao, was she in trouble. Where in the world was she? Her question may be answered when she hears the familiar cocking of a gun below her. Have her yet-to-be-prayered prayers been answered?

“You. Flying lady.” A deep, gruff voice called to her, and Kara looked down to see a man in a green jacket aiming a silver, engraved gun at her chest. “Yeah?” She asked, tilting her head. He could just be responding to a threat, but Kara needed to be careful. She didn't know when … or  where  she was. This man could be dangerous (Although, she highly doubted he could be dangerous to  her . He was pointing a gun at a solar-powered Kryptonian.).

“How about you put your cowgirl boots down on planet Earth and we have a little chat?” The blonde-haired man asked, raising his eyebrows. Kara scoffed. “Not. Cowgirl boots.” She shook her head, lowering herself to the ground and crossing her arms.

“What are you?” He asked, gesturing with his gun towards her whole body. She shrugged. “Alien. From … somewhere else. Don't worry, I come in peace, strange … lumberjack man with gun?” She asked, squinting at him. The man sighed. “Hunter. I kill monsters.” He said, returning her squint, although more suspicion lay behind his striking green eyes.

“Harsh. Do you know what Earth I'm on?” Kara asked, scanning the area with furrowed brows. It was mainly covered in tall trees, with a single, cracked cement road to the side. There was a large hill behind the man she was talking to, and it seemed to be a … nuclear hideout bunker, of sorts? She'd have to ask later.

“The one that never catches a break. Why, are there more Earths where you're from?” The man asked, tilting his head. Kara nodded slowly. “Yeah. Kinda. They're parallel universes. My Earth is called Earth- 38. I only know the other one … Barry called it Earth- 1. Ugh, so complicated.” She sighed out of her nose, shaking her head and dropping her hands to the side.

“I don't get the labels, kid. Can you get back to where you came from, or am I going to have to put ya down?” The man asked, pointedly looking at his gun. Kara sighed. “I honestly don't know! I came here by accident, I was flying way too fast. And please don't shoot me, it'd be a waste of … monster-killing bullets.” She said, giving the man a considerate look.

“You bulletproof or something?” He asked, before shaking his head. “Ugh, don't answer that. It's like asking if a vampire drinks blood. Way too damn obvious.” The man chuckled, lowering his gun but not putting it away. Yet. Kara smirked. “Yeah, I guess. You got any ways to get me back home or …?” She asked. The man frowned. “Why would I help you? Our little greeting here doesn't make us BFFs forever. Or is that custom on your planet, or something?”

Kara huffed a laugh. “Yeah, no. Sorry, it's just, I'd really like to get home and I don't think I can do the portal thing again. At least, not without some fuel. You have food in your … war bunker?” She asked, staring at the doors in the hill. The man sighed, putting his gun back on his belt. “All we have is microwaved hot-pockets and beer. Basically my entire diet. Unless you eat brains or something?” He frowned, as if seriously considering that question.

“What!? No, no I don't eat brains. I'm not a zombie! I'd rather have some pizza and potstickers right about now. Are … are they pizza hot-pockets?” She asked, jutting out her lower lip and attempting her best puppy-dog eyes on the stranger. The lumberjack-esque man chuckled. “So many kinds. You'd be surprised. Uh, come on in, I guess.” He said, waving for Kara to follow as he walked inside the bunker.

“Uh, you never told me your name. My city calls me Supergirl, but friends and family call me Kara. Uh, Danvers.” She said, peeking over the man's shoulder as he walked down the spiral of stairs. The inside of this bunker looked like a secret library from a fifties sci-fi movie. She secretly loved it, mouthing “Woah” silently.

“I'm Dean Winchester. Hunter and world-ending problem solver extraordinaire.” He said in a slightly monotone voice, reaching the end of the staircase and walking towards a table that seemed to project a map of Earth. Kara tapped on the screen, frowning when it didn't react. “What did you think it would do? Access missile control in all countries?” He asked, raising a single brow. Kara shook her head. “No. But I thought it'd be more … futuristic? I dunno.” She shrugged.

“So, uh, you live here yourself? Or got a dog, or something?” Kara asked, looking towards what seemed to be a library on the other side of the room, as well as the halls with doors she guessed led to bedrooms. Dean answered with a less-than enthusiastic voice. “Brother's here, probably geeking out over lore books. There's also an angel here … somewhere.” The hunter frowned, surveying the room.

“You have angels here!? Wowzas!” Kara's mouth dropped, and she fixed her face with an excited grin. “Can I meet them?” She asked, using her x-ray vision to look into the bedroom areas (She didn't like to be a stalker or anything, but an angel! For real!). There was a tall man in one room, talking on the phone, who she didn't peg as an angel. Angels didn't talk on phones, right?

“Uh, I don't kn- … what are you looking at, there?” Dean asked, using his fingers to point at where she was gazing. “Is your brother the tall guy on the phone? I don't see any angel.” She said sadly, pouting. She really wanted to meet an angel.

“You can see through walls or something?” He said with surprise, looking at her impressed. “Yeah, or something. I can see through anything that isn't lead.” She shrugged, because to Kara, all of her powers were as natural as anything. She'd lived with them for so many years, it was all perfectly (Not!) normal.

“That's a neat trick. What else can you do?” Dean asked, a mischievous grin growing on his face. Kara smirked. “You got any special training areas around here?”

* * *

“Dean! Sam! I'm back!” Castiel called out, closing the door to the bunker and quickly making his way down the staircase. He frowned. It was oddly quiet. The angel tuned into his celestial hearing, listening intently.

A loud noise made itself known, sounding like the crackle of fire and … Dean laughing? There was also a more feminine presence. Did Dean invite a hunter friend to the bunker? He tilted his head.

Castiel swiftly walked through the halls, entering the firing range, which seemed to be the source of the chaotic noises he heard. What he saw now was truly confusing (And Castiel has seen many confusing things in his life.).

There was a blonde woman dressed in red and blue, firing … not a gun, but lasers out of her eyes? She was absolutely destroying the targets. Castiel didn't think that the Winchesters would be able to replace them, even if they tried. Dean was by the woman's side, encouraging her to “Do more!”.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, making his voice louder and effectively halting the progress of the potential destruction of their bunker. The hunter turned to the angel, as well as the unfamiliar caped woman. “Cas! Hey, man!” Dean grinned, giving Castiel a wave. The woman's jaw had dropped, and the angel regarded her with a frown.

“Oh. Yeah, right. Cas, bud, this is Kara. She's an alien from another dimension, long story.” Dean explained in short detail, putting his hand on Kara's jaw and closing her mouth. She seemed to blink out of her daze, shaking her head. “You're the angel friend! It's so nice to meet you!” The cheerful alien strutted over to Castiel, putting out her hand.

Castiel shook her hand blankly, tilting his head suspiciously. “Another dimension?” He asked, shooting Dean a questioning look. The hunter shrugged. “Don't ask me. She can fly and shoot lasers out of her eyes, it's awesome.” Dean said, smiling gleefully like a child who hit the jackpot in a candy store.

“Man, what happened to your wings? I get that's probably a sensitive question but I mean this must suck.” Kara commented, somehow behind Castiel and inspecting his … wings? He whipped around. “You can see them?” He asked, eyes wide in surprise. “What do you mean? Are they invisible?” She asked, and Dean put a finger up. “Not invisible, they just burn the eyes out of any normal human's skull if they take so much as a peek at ‘em.” He said, squinting at Castiel as if expecting to find something there.

“Not as cute and fluffy as I imagined.” Kara said, frowning. Castiel sighed, tucking his apparently seeable-by-aliens wings closer to his back. He wouldn't admit this, but he was ashamed of how his wings had deteriorated after he lost his grace to Metatron during the other angel's fall from Heaven. He had caused them to fall, so he partly felt like he was to blame for his wings … for all of his siblings, as well.

“He's definitely not fluffy.” Dean said, nodding slowly. Castiel gave him a weird look. “What? You're not. You're all … stabby. And stuff.” The hunter shrugged, turning to look at Kara. “So you can see angel wings? Apparently?” He asked, and Kara bit her lip in thought.

“That should be impossible. They carry the light of a thousand suns set to supernova. Even … when fallen.” Castiel said, his head dropping to the side.

“Oh, maybe I can see them because I get my powers from the sun? It's hard to be invincible without good ol’ solar radiation on my side.” She theorized, lifting a hand as if to say “Maybe?”.

“I guess that's plausible.” Castiel drawled, brows furrowed. Dean took a gulp of air, slapping his hands at his sides. “Anyone care for a drink?” He asked, angel and alien agreeing (Although, two creatures with supernatural metabolisms wouldn't benefit from regular human amounts of alcohol, and Dean doesn't know this.).

* * *

Sam had come out of his room, walking into the bunker's kitchen with news of a case in North Dakota on his tongue. He stopped abruptly when he saw a very colorful caped woman sitting next to Castiel at the table, Dean leaning over the edge and talking enthusiastically about comic superheroes (Mostly Deadpool, not surprising.) with a big grin on his face.

“Oh we don't have mutants or whatever on my Earth, but we do have meta-humans. They get their powers from science … and stuff. One time I was saving a pilot and a … friend, from their helicopter, and I got zapped by lightning while holding Leslie, and it gave her superpowers. Even though she chose to be a villain at the time, I have to say controlling lightning and electricity is awesome.” The apparent girl-from-another-Earth said, and Sam cleared his throat.

“Oh!” She turned around, a grin plastered on her face. Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Hi! You're Sam, right?” The woman said, getting out of her chair and holding out an arm. Sam shook her hand cautiously, peering at his brother and Castiel. “Yeah. Who're you?” He asked, looking back to the woman. She had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and wore what Sam assumed was a … superhero suit? It was mainly blue, with splashes of red such as her cape and boots. The suit also displayed a large symbol on her chest, which appeared to be a golden “S”.

“Kara. I'm not from around here.” She said, finishing the handshake and turning back to the table on a heel. Sam blinked. Right. Not from this Earth. He forgot that while observing her.

“As far as we know, Sammy, she's not a threat.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. Sam raised his eyebrows. “Okay then. Ignoring … Kara, we got a call. Jody needs our help with a vampire nest.” The young hunter said, walking around to Dean's side of the table. Kara gasped. “You have vampires here!? No way!” She grinned, sitting back down on her chair.

“Yes, we do. Lots of monsters here.” Dean said, nodding. Kara frowned. “That sucks. All we have over on my Earth are aliens, humans, and sometimes imps from the fifth-dimension. They're horrible, by the way. Yeesh.” She faked a shiver, crossing her arms over her chest. Castiel nods in agreement. “Heaven had to deal with one of those a while ago. Caused a whole section of souls to exit their rooms.” The angel sighed, remembering the absolute chaos that rose during that century alone.

“We slew the imp, luckily. But there were major repairs needed.” He finished, gesturing with his hand. Sam sat down beside Dean, yawning. “She staying here?” He asked Dean in a whisper, who shrugged minutely. “Dunno.”

“I'm pretty sure I've got enough energy to get back to my world. Alex has got to be causing terror at the DEO. Wish I could see it, all of the agents under her reign.” Kara chuckled, smiling. Sam tilted his head. “You can travel between dimensions by yourself?” He asked, and Kara nodded. “I just found out I could do that! I thought only speedsters like Barry could, but I guess I was wrong. Just have to be fast enough.” Kara got up from her chair, walking down the hallway.

“What else can she do?” Sam jokingly asked, and Dean raised his brows. “You can find that out by looking at the shooting range. By the by, we need new targets.” Sam scowled at his brother. Dean attempted puppy-dog eyes. “Please, Sammy?”

* * *

“So do you need to fly around the Earth or something?” Dean asked, hands on his hips and his head tilted in a question. Him, his brother, Castiel, and Kara were outside the bunker, Kara running in place and doing unnecessary jumping jacks.

“I don't know. I was going to go visit my cousin, took a couple minutes to gain the speed needed to rip open a portal. I could go in a circle above here, maybe. Barry has a thing in his lab that does that.” Kara frowned, biting her lip in thought.

Dean tilted his head. “Well, we're in the middle of nowhere. No one other than me, Cas, and Sammy can see you. Go for it.” The older hunter said, raising his hands to gesture to the sky. Kara grinned. “Don't be alarmed if a blue swirly thing appears in the sky. That just means it's working.” 

The Winchesters nodded in synchrony, Castiel shuffling behind them curiously. Kara crouched down quickly, and in that second she shot into the sky. Her figure became a red-blue blur, circling in the air like a vulture with purpose. She widened her circle in the air, creating a force following her that definitely wasn't natural, and then the familiar (But oh-so striking!) blue portal opened in the sky, Kara hurtling through it in mild surprise.

The Winchesters and Castiel stood on the ground, almost baffled (They would not be baffled by the likes of an inter-dimensional travelling alien. Absolutely not.), and Dean spoke up. “This makes me hungry for some pizza. Guys?” He asked, turning around.

Sam raised an eyebrow, Castiel smiling softly. “Sure.”


End file.
